


snowfall [it's always summer in my heart when i'm with you]

by vatonages



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, and a trip to an aquarium, established showho, hyungwon and jooheon are roommates, showho and hyungkyun are in the background, there's a christmas party :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatonages/pseuds/vatonages
Summary: jooheon is too shy to ask minhyuk out and hyungwon schemes to get them together.“In the time I was at the table I saw Minhyuk tease and prank two people. We were there for like twenty minutes.”“That’s a fair point. He’s mischievous. I still think you’ll have a good time, though. Don’t worry so much. It’s not like Minhyuk is some super cool mysterious guy or anything. Last week he tackled Changkyun to the ground for a chicken leg. It touched the floor and he still ate it. It was like watching Animal Planet.”





	snowfall [it's always summer in my heart when i'm with you]

“What am I supposed to do? Tell him I like him?” Jooheon asks, defeated. He flops down on his bed and whines a little, like a child, kicking his feet, pushes the brim of his hat down.

 

“Um...Yes?” Hyungwon suggests, eyebrows raising. “What the fuck else would you do?”

 

“Um? Die keeping that knowledge to myself? Like any normal person?” Hyungwon finally sets the textbook he’s been pretending to read this whole time down on the table and looks at Jooheon. It’s heavy and makes the glass that’s on it clink as if it might fall.

 

“What exactly is keeping you from telling him? You’re not exactly shy. You make friends easily, you know? You’re charming. What’s the problem?” Jooheon casts his eyes down.

 

“I don’t know? He’s just...so likable? And he’s really handsome. That’s not just love blinding me, either. He really is handsome, everyone thinks so. He’s really funny and talkative.”

 

“That entire description fits you too, you loser. He’s not out of your league. You’re never going to know if you don’t say something. What if he likes you too and you never end up getting together because you were too shy to say anything? Won’t that just eat you up inside?”

 

“Can’t you just ask him if he likes me?” Hyungwon picks up the nearest pillow and chucks it at Jooheon’s head. As he ducks, he realizes he deserves it.

 

“This isn’t middle school, Jooheonie. Be a man.”

 

“Why does the _man_ always have to be the one to make a move? That’s not fair.”

 

“You’re _gay_ it’s always gonna be a man making the move. What is this?” he says, mostly to himself, squinting at Jooheon from across the room.

 

“Are you glaring at me?”

 

“No, I can’t see you. I lost my contacts.”

 

“You better find those.”

 

“Wow,” Hyungwon says. “I never even thought of that. You know what’d help?” he says, fake sweet, and Jooheon is afraid to ask.

  
“What?” he says timidly.

 

“If I could _fucking_ see.” he says and Jooheon realizes once again, that he deserves it.

 

“Okay. I apologize for that.”

 

“Make it up to me by asking Minhyuk out to dinner, a movie- Something. Or by helping me look for my contacts. I can’t see anything more than three feet away I’m in zero position to be picky.” Jooheon sighs, the mere thought of going up to Minhyuk stressing him out.

 

“Helping you with the contacts it is,” he says, standing up.

 

“I swear to _God_ , Jooheon-”

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Jooheon wipes his hands on his pants for the eighth time, palms sweating. Minhyuk is sitting at a table with some of his friends, who are admittedly people Jooheon is friends with, too. They look more intimidating now though, sitting there around the boy Jooheon can hardly look at for more than six seconds without having heart palpitations. From behind him, Hyungwon shoves him lightly forward.

 

“Just go already,” he tries to say, but it’s drowned out by Jooheon’s scream of terror, which ends up attracting the attention of the very table Minhyuk is sitting at. It was admittedly very loud, and Jooheon is feeling regretful, but there’s no way to take a scream and shove it back inside. He’s got a hand over his chest as he tries to soothe his racing heart.

 

“Why would you do that?” he hisses under his breath, and Hyungwon is equally amused and apologetic.

 

“I’m s-” he starts to apologize, but his loud laugh rips through instead, and he can hardly stand up straight.

 

“Oh, forget it, hyung,” Jooheon says, irritated and knowing Hyungwon is lost to him now. Once he starts laughing he can’t stop, and his laugh sounds particularly mocking as Jooheon feels five pairs of eyes on him. He’s getting hot, feels his face.

 

“Jooheon-ah,” he hears Hoseok call over, voice easily distinguishable. “Hey!” he says, waving him over. Jooheon makes eye contact and waves back, walking over despite his shame.

 

“What’s up? We heard you scream,” he hears Hoseok ask, and Jooheon can’t help but laugh at how casual it is.

 

“Hyungwon hyung just appeared out of nowhere like some kind of fucking...ghost on stilts and scared me.” There’s laughter at the table, though he can’t distinguish whose is whose.

 

“It’s not funny, hyungs,” he says, whining. “I thought my heart was gonna explode. Look at him!” he says, pointing an accusatory finger. “He’s still standing there, laughing at me! He’s evil!” At that exact moment, Hyungwon’s shriek-like laugh rings through the cafeteria and Hyungwon wipes away actual tears.

 

“Get over here, Chae Hyungwon!” Kihyun says, like a command, and Hyungwon stumbles over, legs wobbling. He laughed so much his legs lost their strength.

 

“Hey, guys.” he says, and sits down next to Changkyun, slinging a long arm around him like he owns him. Changkyun, oblivious to everything but the Biology textbook in front of him, doesn’t even move to look at who’s clinging to him. Noticing this, Minhyuk snorts, and Jooheon realizes with great panic that Minhyuk is a mere three seats away from him, and now they’re making eye contact.

 

“Hoseok over here gets scared easily, too,” Minhyuk says. If Hoseok was paying attention, he’d take some offense to the accusation, or maybe the informal speech, but he’s too busy talking about proper form for the bench press. Jooheon will never understand how he ended up being friends with jocks like Hyunwoo and Hoseok, but he’s glad he did.

 

Minhyuk leans in a bit closer to Jooheon, mouths “Watch this,” and Jooheon is still trying and failing to process that Minhyuk is talking to him, but he watches anyway. Minhyuk’s hand (surprisingly large, Jooheon will think about that later) travels behind Hoseok’s back and up and brushes ever so gently against Hoseok’s ear. Hoseok screams, almost knocks his food off the table, and Minhyuk laughs silently, flinging himself back against Kihyun, who begrudgingly catches him like this happens way too often.

 

Jooheon laughs hard, and Hyungwon notices the scene playing out before him, smiling. He plays with Changkyun’s hair where it’s long at the nape, and plots.

 

“Minhyuk, why would you do that?” Hoseok asks, annoyed but with no real heat behind it. Jooheon hasn’t seen Hoseok ever get genuinely mad, and he doesn’t want to, but somehow he thinks Hoseok isn’t one to get angry easily, would rather whine and complain than seek confrontation. Minhyuk pats Hoseok’s hand in apology, still laughing. It’s a nice sound, a little high pitched, a little rough. Even his laugh is raspy, Jooheon notices.

 

“I get it, I’m sorry,” he says, and that seems to be enough to appease Hoseok, who turns back to his conversation with Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo locks eyes with Jooheon and smiles.

 

“They bicker like that all the time,” he says. He’s fond. Jooheon remembers when he first met Hyunwoo, he thought he hated him. He was just quiet, more in his head. He’d broken out of his shell a lot more over the last few months. It had taken him a while to understand why he always heard people laughing at Hyunwoo’s jokes but he never heard Hyunwoo actually tell them. The first time he was there for one he almost peed himself laughing, something Hyungwon never lets him forget.

 

“I haven’t finished my Christmas shopping yet,” Kihyun sighs. “Some of you are hard to shop for. And some of you,” he takes a moment to make eye contact with Hyungwon. “Have expensive taste,” Hyungwon shrugs, like he doesn’t know what Kihyun’s talking about.

 

“Get me a hoodie and call it a day,” he says.

 

“What size?”

 

“As big as it can be. I want to drown myself in the fabric.”

 

“Good to know,”

 

“Yeah, please get him a hoodie,” Jooheon says. “He keeps ‘borrowing’ mine and stretching out the arms.”

 

“Stop leaving them around the dorm,”

 

“That’s where I live! That doesn’t mean you can wear them just because they’re there. Their presence in the dorm isn’t an invitation,” Jooheon says, and Minhyuk laughs, eyes sparkling.

 

“You’re funny, Jooheonie,” he says. “You guys should sit here again tomorrow,” That makes Jooheon’s heart race, but all he does is smile kindly.

 

“I think we will,” Jooheon replies, and Minhyuk looks happy.

 

“Yeah, I was wondering” Kihyun says. “Where have you guys been eating all this time?”

 

“Hyungwon usually has sleep for lunch. A.K.A. he naps. I...eat in my room.” he says, to a confused look from Kihyun.

 

“That’s lonely,”

 

“Can I tell them?” Hyungwon asks, not waiting for an answer. “I’m gonna tell them. Jooheonie is busy working on his music,”

 

“You make music?” Minhyuk asks through a mouthful of sandwich, before Kihyun groans with disgust and covers his mouth with a napkin.

 

“Yeah, I do,” he says. He’s not used to people asking about it. “It’s a hobby of mine. I kind of rap underground, at some events here and there.”

 

“Oh, that’s so cool!” Hoseok says, eyes bright.

 

“Hoseok produces music too,” Hyunwoo says, explaining. Hoseok talks like everyone already knows what he’s thinking, which they don’t. Somehow Hyunwoo always fills in the blanks. He doesn’t mind. He likes that he knows these things. He likes to think that he’s a good listener.

 

“Let’s collab sometime, Jooheonie.” Hoseok says, half joking. He shoots a wink across the table and Jooheon laughs good naturedly.

 

“Everyone in this table is involved in music somehow, but none of us are majoring in a music related field. That’s wild.” Hyungwon says. At some point while the others are talking, Changkyun swats his wandering hands away, so he scans the table for a new victim.

 

“Hyung,” Changkyun groans. “I’m trying to study.”

 

“What could there possibly be in that book that you don’t know? You’re like, the King of Science.”

 

“I’m studying, is what I am.”

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll go pinch Jooheon.”  Hyungwon pats his lap for Jooheon to come sit like one would to a pet dog or cat and amazingly, Jooheon comes, looking up at the sound. He sits down casually and doesn’t even realize Minhyuk is watching him with interest. Jooheon originally doubted Hyungwon’s ability to support his weight the first time he sat in his lap but he’s learned that Hyungwon can not only handle it, but he enjoys being crushed a little bit.

 

Hyungwon holds Jooheon with his arms around his waist and links his hands together like he’s forming a human seatbelt. It’s secure, and Jooheon’s weight and warmth are comforting.

 

“Are you guys...together?” Minhyuk asks, eyebrow raised. Jooheon, who is mid sip of a drink Hoseok is politely letting him have, nearly spits all over the table, staying completely still and fighting the laughter that threatens to make him choke. Hyungwon laughs too, a big soothing hand sliding down Jooheon’s back. Hyungwon has so much experience spitting out drinks and trying not to that he could write a book about it.

 

“We’re just roommates,” Hyungwon says, as Jooheon gently chokes. “I make him sit in my lap because he’s warm and squishy,” He takes a hand and slaps Jooheon’s thigh. “And the thighs on this guy,” he says, and then Jooheon swallows really hard and turns to glare at him.

 

“Was the slap necessary? Your hand felt like a belt,”

 

“Kinky,” Changkyun says, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound. If he had a megaphone, he would use it, but his hands will suffice for now.

 

“He won’t let me interrupt his studying with my love but he’ll shout that. Okay,” Hyungwon says.

 

“Ugh, hyung. I think I’m gonna have a mark.”

 

“Sorry, Jooheonie,” Hyungwon says, patting the spot he slapped gently. Jooheon pouts for a moment but doesn’t get up from Hyungwon’s lap. He’s not genuinely mad. Minhyuk finds that interesting. Hyungwon settles a hand on Jooheon’s thigh just for comfort’s sake and the skinship is honestly impressive, even by Minhyuk’s standards. He gets an idea looking at them, and decides to hoist Changkyun up on his lap.

 

Changkyun looks up with big wide eyes, and he looks so shocked that it’s comical. Kihyun laughs a loud high pitched laugh and Changkyun looks around like he thinks he’s in a different country. Minhyuk bounces his leg and thus, Changkyun also bounces, looking embarrassed and pouty.

 

“That’s our baby Changkyunnie,” he says, like he’s talking to a baby, as Changkyun gains control over his face and plays it completely straight, zero facial expression. It only makes it funnier and Hoseok happens to laugh hard in poor Hyunwoo’s left ear.

 

“Ow,” he says quietly, and Hoseok kisses the hand covering his ear.

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he says, and Hyunwoo blushes.

 

“It’s okay,”

 

“Nobody lets _me_ sit on their lap,” Hyunwoo says, voice flat on purpose. The delivery is exquisite, and Changkyun, still embarrassed but too amused to care, laughs into Minhyuk’s neck. Jooheon feels a little jealous looking at them, but then again, he’s seated in Hyungwon’s lap, so what’s he to say? Hyungwon taps three long fingers on Jooheon’s thigh like he’s waiting for someone to deliver him an important document, and leans forward, squishing Jooheon a little.

 

“I think,” he says, and Jooheon is ready for the worst. “Minhyuk and Jooheon should go to the aquarium that just opened.”

 

“That’s random,” Kihyun says. “What made you think that?”

 

“Well in our friend group, Minhyuk and Jooheon know each other the least, right? That’s no good. Seems like good bonding time,” Jooheon tries to keep his facial expression neutral but kicks Hyungwon in the shin. Hyungwon grimaces only briefly before his smug look returns to his face.

 

“After holiday shopping, I don’t think I have money for the aquarium,” Minhyuk says. Jooheon’s face falls a bit, or at least his posture sags. Hyungwon is very aware of this, as Jooheon leans back into his chest. It doesn’t seem like an excuse as much as a legitimate reason, but Hyungwon is willing to test him.

 

“You have no money left because you spent it all holiday shopping for yourself,” Kihyun shoots back. Hyunwoo chuckles.

 

“That’s not true! I bought my mom a mug.”

 

“Your kindness knows no bounds,”

 

“I’ll pay for the tickets,” Hyungwon says, sounding way too intent on making it happen. He sounds like some kind of CEO, or a slick guy in a movie that always gets the girl. It’s less of an offer and more of an order. “Will you go now?” he asks. Minhyuk takes a long sip of his lemonade, considering it.

 

“Hell yeah,” he says. “I love free stuff, and I wanna see a shark,”

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

“An _aquarium?”_ Jooheon says. He’s been pacing around the dorm for twenty minutes, uttering that same question every five minutes or so. Hyungwon is clipping his nails, looking very satisfied with himself, like a cat that’s just knocked an expensive glass off a table.

 

“It’ll be great. The lighting is romantic. It’s a very nice establishment.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re funding this operation.”

 

“It’s not a drug ring, Jooheon. It’s a date.”

 

“I don’t even think Minhyuk knows that.”

 

“Then fine, it’s not one. But it’ll become one. Minhyuk will take one look in your sparkly little eyes and fall in love.”

 

“He said he wants to see sharks! I’ll shit my pants if I see a shark!”

 

“And then you can jump into his arms and he’ll protect you,”

 

“In the time I was at the table I saw Minhyuk tease and prank two people. We were there for like twenty minutes.”

 

“That’s a fair point. He’s mischievous. I still think you’ll have a good time, though. Don’t worry so much. It’s not like Minhyuk is some super cool mysterious guy or anything. Last week he tackled Changkyun to the ground for a chicken leg. It touched the floor and he still ate it. It was like watching Animal Planet.”

 

“I’d let him tackle _me_ to the ground for a chicken leg.”

 

_“Jooheon.”_

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

“So, we’re here!” Minhyuk says, a little too loudly, making people stare. “Wanna take a selfie together?” That catches Jooheon off guard. He considers selfie-taking a level 5 friend activity, but everyone’s different. He’s not wearing a hat today. Hoseok came over and styled his hair for him, squeezed him in a hug.

  


“Good luck on your date!” Hoseok says, smiling, pushing one last piece of hair into place.

 

“Does _everyone_ know I like Minhyuk?”

 

“Not everyone,” Hoseok says, patting his shoulder. “Hyungwon told me.”

 

“Oh my god,” Jooheon groans in embarrassment.

 

“No! Don’t be shy. It’ll be great. Also? Minhyuk’s kind of forward. So maybe don’t get shocked if he says something blunt or something.” Jooheon takes a deep breath, nodding, storing that information.

 

“If I can survive Kihyun hyung for this long, I can survive him.”

 

“That’s the spirit! Now go out there! See some fish! Punch a shark!”

 

“Hyung,”

 

“You’re right. Please don’t punch a shark. Don’t punch anything. I’m a pacifist. I don’t know why I said that.”

 

“It’s fine.”

  


“Sure, why not,” Jooheon says, and squeezes close to Minhyuk to take the picture. They look good together, he thinks. Minhyuk takes a couple, frowns.

 

“You look good in all of them but I don’t like how my hair looks.” he says, and Jooheon looks at him, tries to see if there’s anything weird about his hair. It looks fine to him.

 

“It looks fine to me,” he says. “More than fine, actually. I think you look really nice.” Jooheon says, and Minhyuk smiles, pulls him into a suffocating hug.

 

“Aw, thank you Jooheonie,”

 

“I can’t breathe-” Jooheon squeezes out right before Minhyuk releases him.

 

“I’m pretty huggy. You’ll have to get used to that, I guess.”

 

“I can cope. I’m like Hyungwon’s human heater.”

 

“It was his idea for us to get closer anyways, huh?” Minhyuk says, and pushes a stray hair out of Jooheon’s eyes.

 

“Yeah,” he says. “It was.”

 

They walk around looking at the different exhibits. There’s a surprising variety of animals there, and Jooheon gasps a couple times, taken with how beautiful they all are, but then Minhyuk is pulling him towards a little tank where customers can pet jellyfish, and Minhyuk is shrieking.

 

“Give him a poke,” Minhyuk says. “A gentle poke,” He adds, and watches as Jooheon hesitantly extends a hand.

 

“Um, I...I don’t really.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Minhyuk asks. “Are you scared?”

 

“Actually? Yeah. I frighten easily-” Jooheon starts to explain, but then Minhyuk is dipping his hand into the water and petting the jellyfish. His hand is wet when he pulls it out and then he drags his fingers across Jooheon’s palm.

 

“There,” he says, smiling. “Now you’ve secondhand touched a jellyfish. They won’t sting you, these ones. They do feel like jelly, though. Like if fruit snacks were sea creatures.” Jooheon is touched by the gesture, and it sparks a weird kind of stubbornness within him even as he laughs at Minhyuk’s strange description of the jellyfish.

 

He takes a deep breath and plunges his hand into the tank and with one finger, he pets the jellyfish. He gasps when he first makes contact with its cool skin, but then he calms himself, and Minhyuk is patting him on the back. When Jooheon finally pulls his hand back, Minhyuk pulls him away from the group of people crowding the tanks and then shrieks, jumping up and down and hugging him.

 

“You did it! You faced your fear. You touched a jellyfish.” He pulls back from the hug, looks in Jooheon’s eyes, pulls him back in. “I’m so proud,” Jooheon relaxes into the hug and smiles.

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

“Now we’re gonna head to the shark exhibit and pet a baby shark!” Minhyuk says, pulling away and grabbing Jooheon’s hand as they run to the exhibit.

 

“Minhyuk!” he yells. “I’m not ready for that!”

 

“You weren’t ready for the jellyfish either!” Minhyuk shouts back. “But guess whose hand touched a jelly!” Jooheon doesn’t want to admit he has a point, so he just follows.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

“It was great!” Minhyuk says, telling them about the aquarium. “And Jooheonie pet a _shark!”_

 

“He did?” Hoseok asks, mouth open.

 

“Jooheon is the biggest coward I know,” Kihyun says, and Hoseok shoves him lightly.

 

“No, he really did! He’s fearless.”

 

“Let’s not tell blatant lies,” Jooheon says, though he does feel the glow of pride that comes with Minhyuk boasting about his accomplishment to the table.

 

“Well, maybe not,” Minhyuk says. “But you were cool when you touched the shark.” he says, and the moment is strangely intimate, or as intimate as it can get when they’re sitting with five other people. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the others though, particularly Hyungwon, who has been waiting for a moment like this the whole time. Kihyun clears his throat to break through some of the romantic tension he doesn’t realize is that kind of tension at the time, but it certainly feels heavy.

 

Hyungwon, who smiled bigger and bigger the more Minhyuk talked about Jooheon and praise him, takes a sip of his Coke with a smirk on his face that manages to reach his eyes. Any smarmier and his lips will fall off. Kihyun thinks it makes him look like an asshole, so he tells him so.

 

“Why do you look so smirky, huh? Something good happen? You look like an asshole, like your name’s Chad,” Kihyun says, and Hyungwon just barely manages not to spray Coca Cola all over the table and onto Changkyun’s Bio notes, and honestly, that was his main motivator to clamp his mouth shut, lest the spewage exceed acceptable levels.

 

“Hyung,” Jooheon says, “Oh my god. Why don’t we know how to drink like normal people?” He rubs Hyungwon’s back, and doesn’t notice Minhyuk watching his hand go around in soothing circles with hawk-like vision. Hoseok notices Minhyuk staring and lightly slaps his hand to get his attention.

 

“Relax,” he says, and some of the tension Minhyuk is holding in his shoulders dissipates.

 

“I’m having a Christmas party,” Hyunwoo announces, and for some reason Hoseok finds that hilarious.

 

“You didn’t know?” Kihyun asks, surprised. “You two are dating,”

 

“He forgets to tell me things like this,” Hoseok says, cracking up. “I don’t know why it’s funny. Don’t ask me to explain myself.”

 

“Anyways,” Hyunwoo says, after patiently waiting for their side conversation to finish with a  smile on his face. “Who’s coming? I know Hoseok is,”

 

“What if I was busy?” Hoseok pouts, laying his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “You just assumed.”

 

“Well, you’re coming aren’t you?” he asked.

 

“I’m busy,” Hoseok says, nuzzling into his arm.

 

“You’re not busy,” Hyunwoo says, laughing, eyes sparkling when he looks at Hoseok.

 

“I’m very busy. Is it a gift exchange party?”

 

“Doesn’t have to be. Kihyun is catering.” Kihyun snorts.

 

“I’m not ‘catering’, I’m just helping you make snacks.”

 

“Can you cater my graduation party?” Jooheon asks, and Kihyun looks proud of himself even though he pretends he isn’t.

 

“Sure, Jooheon. But no seafood. I hate how it smells.”

 

“We get it,” Hyungwon says, as if Kihyun never talks about anything but how much he hates seafood. “You have a sensitive nose,”

 

“Sensitive in general,” Minhyuk says, laughing when he makes eye contact with Hyungwon and stands up to high five him across the table. Hyungwon has such long arms he doesn’t even need to rise an inch, that smug bastard.

 

“Guys?” Changkyun says, pushes his glasses up where they’d slid down his nose bridge, somehow. “I think Hyunwoo is having the party to bring us closer together, not roast Kihyun hyung.”

 

“But doing that brings me and Hyungwon closer together,” Minhyuk says, smiling. He knows when he needs to drop it, letting Kihyun lightly swat him on the back of his neck, ducking his head to make it easier for him.

 

“So who’s coming?” Hyunwoo asks again. “It’s on Friday night, when break starts. It can be a sleepover, but it’s not necessary. We have food...What else? If you got gifts for someone bring them and exchange there, but it’s okay if you didn’t have money or didn’t get the chance to go shopping. And yes,” he says, looking at Minhyuk’s mischievous eyes. “Hoseok made me get mistletoe.”

 

“Woohoo!” Minhyuk shouts, and Jooheon looks around, nervous.

 

“Did he just say ‘woohoo’?” Kihyun asks, mostly to himself.

 

“Mistletoe?” he asks, and Hyungwon laughs.

 

“Minhyuk loves to just...peck us on the mouth. It’s not really supposed to be sexual or romantic or anything, it’s like a friend kiss, if that makes sense. Actually, that’s probably fundamentally wrong, that whole idea. But that’s what it is. He got me good last year. He asked me to look in a cabinet for something and when I turned around to tell him I found it, he caught me.”

 

“Interesting…” he says, looking over at Minhyuk, laughing with Hoseok. Minhyuk turns to the side and pecks Kihyun on the lips real fast, like it never happened, and laughs hard, wheezing a little when Kihyun furrows his brows, embarrassed, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“I can’t stand you,” Kihyun says, but he doesn’t mean it. Minhyuk hugs him in apology and Kihyun laughs too. For Minhyuk, the little kisses are like poking someone. It’s a game.

 

“We’re all going,” Minhyuk says out loud.

 

“I was gonna study, hyung…” Changkyun says. Hyungwon frowns.

 

“You’re going, Kyunnie. I’ll burn that book if I have to.”

 

“You better not!” Changkyun pouts, holding it to his chest. “It was like 200 dollars.”

 

“Better see you at the party then!” Minhyuk half-sings, and then takes a bite out of Hyunwoo’s apple. “See you later!” he says to everyone, picking up his bag and walking off. Shameless. Hyungwon leans in close to Jooheon.

 

“Guess you better get caught under the mistletoe with Minhyuk,” he whispers, and Jooheon gulps.

 

“Yeah…” he trails off, already nervous.

  


* * *

 

 

 

“Merry Christmas!” Minhyuk yells, blowing hard into a party blower and throwing a big handful of confetti up into the air, where it falls and rests in Jooheon’s hair. He can’t help but smile as he picks the pieces out, and Minhyuk slides a reindeer antlers headband onto his head. He actually put some work into styling his hair today, but this is better. Hyungwon walks in unceremoniously behind him and Minhyuk frowns.

 

“Fuck, I didn’t know you were there. Leave and come back in,” he urges.

 

“Why do I have to-”

 

‘Just do it,” Minhyuk says, and Hyungwon sighs but he turns around anyway, shutting the door behind him. He waits a beat, and Minhyuk’s eyes are trained on the door with fiery determination. Scrambling, he thrusts a handful of confetti into Jooheon’s sweaty palm and somehow communicates with his eyes to throw it at Hyungwon. Hyungwon opens the door and in perfect sync, the confetti goes up in the air.

 

“Merry Christmas!” They say, and Hyungwon laughs.

 

“Goddammit,” Kihyun says. He has an elf’s hat on that was clearly not put on his head of his own volition, and he’s looking at the confetti. “I’m not cleaning that up,” he says, even though he knows he’s going to end up on his knees with the mini broom and dustpan later.

 

“Christmas is once a year! We can’t hold back,” Minhyuk insists.

 

“It’s not even Christmas! It’s like...Christmas Eve…eve. Have some restraint.” Minhyuk blows on the party blower and it unrolls so that the end pokes Kihyun’s cheek. He sighs, but then Jooheon sees his eyes curve up a little. There’s affection there. There’s amusement.

 

“Where’s Hyunwoo hyung?” Hyungwon says, looking around suddenly.

 

“Stay right there,” Minhyuk says, and grabs a Santa hat out of a bag. He puts it on Hyungwon’s head and adjusts it a few times, and then stands back to admire his handiwork. “Perfect. To answer your question, he’s in the kitchen making fruit punch.”

 

“Hey guys!” Hoseok greets, carrying a few bags. “Where’s-?”

 

“Fuck! Hyung, can you reenter?”

 

“Okay,” he says, immediately going back through the door, no questions asked. He’s a team player. He comes right back in.

 

“Hey guys!” he says, and Minhyuk throws a impressively large confetti cloud at him and watches as it settles.

 

“Merry Christmas, hyung! I’m thinking antlers? Christmas tree hat?”

 

“Antlers, please!” Hoseok says, grinning. He giggles when Minhyuk puts it on for him, wiggles his head a little happily as the antlers shift from side to side.

 

“Changkyun is going to be a Christmas tree, hope he’s happy,” Minhyuk says.

 

“Yeah, if you get him on the first try. Seriously. Why do you keep not realizing when someone comes in?” Hyungwon says.

 

“Because I keep getting distracted when I’m talking to you gu- Fuck! Changkyun, get out of here!” Minhyuk shouts as Changkyun is mid taking off his scarf. Changkyun looks up with panicked eyes like a scared child and Hyungwon rushes to hug him.

 

“No, no. He means, like, leave and come back in. You’ll see why. Just do it,” he whispers, and Changkyun nods slowly, exiting. He gets the confetti and the Christmas tree hat and the welcoming hugs and suddenly feels like it was really worth it.

 

“I can’t believe you just yelled at a baby like that,” Hyungwon scolds, holding Changkyun close like he’s an infant that needs to be cradled in his arms. Changkyun pouts.

 

“I’m not a baby,” he says. “I’m an adult,” Hyungwon smooths Changkyun’s hair down where the Christmas tree hat has made it stick up.

 

‘Shh,” he coos. “It’s okay, sweetie.” Changkyun gives up and lets himself be squashed. It’s a special occasion anyway. Hyungwon can snuggle him all he wants.

 

Hyunwoo comes out with a red apron and a sheepish expression.

 

“Kihyun ah,” he says. “I think I need your help with the punch,” His voice gets Hoseok’s attention and he bursts out laughing.

 

“My fucking eardrum,” Kihyun groans.

 

“Baby!” Hoseok cracks up again. “You- The apron...Oh god, Kihyun ah please help him.” Hoseok goes over to Hyunwoo and skillfully hugs him as to not stain his own clothes.

 

“Cute,” he says, and Hyunwoo leans down to get his cheek kissed. Hoseok giggles some more, and Hyunwoo smiles, embarrassed. Kihyun takes off his elf hat and puts it in Minhyuk’s hands.

 

“Protect this for me until I get back,” he says, and goes into the kitchen. “Hyunwoo hyung,” they hear him as he leaves. “It’s like a three step process...It’s all written-”

 

“I thought he didn’t like his hat,” Hyungwon says, smugly. Minhyuk giggles. Minhyuk reaches up a finger and jingles a little bell on Jooheon’s left antler he didn’t even know was there, and he flushes.

 

“He loves it, and he loves us. He’s not sly,” Minhyuk says. “Aw, Jooheon. I didn’t realize you had such cute dimples.” he says, and Jooheon flushes harder.

 

“Really?” Hoseok says. “That’s like, his most prominent feature.”

 

“Maybe I was looking elsewhere,” he says, and winks, and Hoseok gasps, offended.

 

 _“Minhyuk,”_ he says, sounding like a mom scolding him. Minhyuk giggles and runs away. He rummages through his bag, says “Aha!” and pulls out a package.

 

“Did he just say ‘aha’?” Hyungwon says, mostly to himself. Minhyuk walks up to Jooheon with the package and all eyes on him.

 

“I know we’re doing the gift exchange later, but I just couldn’t wait! Open it, open it!” Minhyuk says, handing it to Jooheon.

 

“It’s...for me?” Jooheon says, and Minhyuk nods excitedly. Jooheon opens it, reaches inside and feels soft fabric, like a stuffed animal. Squinting, he pulls it out and looks at it, something warm settling in his chest.

 

“I got you a stuffed jellyfish! Look how cute he is! To commemorate you facing your fear at the aquarium.” Minhyuk takes the jellyfish out of his hands, does a high pitched voice. “Hey, Jooheon~ Thank you for petting me~” He places him back in Jooheon’s hands.

 

“Look,” Minhyuk says. “He loves you,”

 

“When did you get this?” he asks, still a little dazed.

 

“At the aquarium when you were staring at the octopus.”

 

“You...weren’t looking at the octopus with me? How long were you gone?”

 

“Fifteen minutes.”

 

“Wow. And I didn’t notice?”

 

“Nope! You were loving that octopus.”

 

“Well, thank you so much,” Jooheon says, pulling Minhyuk in for a hug. Minhyuk smiles over Jooheon’s shoulder and Hyungwon gives him a thumbs up. Minhyuk laughs a little and winks back.

 

“What are you gonna name him?” Hoseok asks, excited. Hoseok has a staggering collection of stuffed animals in his room, most of them prizes Hyunwoo has won him. Funnily enough, a good portion are from strength games, which Hoseok could easily win himself. They’re a muscley, beefy couple. But when Hyunwoo offers, Hoseok acts like he couldn’t possibly be strong enough to get it, and Hyunwoo gets this satisfied smile on his face.

 

“Daryl,” Changkyun deadpans, everyone turning to stare. “What? It’s a good name.”

 

“I’m gonna name him….Uh? Haepari-mi.”

 

“You’re gonna name it ‘jellyfish-beauty?’” Changkyun asks.

 

“Yeah, I am,” Jooheon says, suddenly offended, snuggling Haepari-mi closer to him.

 

“Oh, Jooheon, that’s beautiful,” Hoseok coos.

 

“A little on the uncreative side, but it works,” Hyungwon says. Minhyuk watches with sparkling eyes, happiness practically spilling out of him.

 

“I’m so glad you like it!” he says, bouncing a little. “It’s cute, just like you- Oh?” Minhyuk says, looking up. He smirks, and they all exchange feared glances with each other.

 

“What is it?” Changkyun asks, ready to flee. Minhyuk points upwards, where the mistletoe is hanging. All at once, everyone looks up, and runs away. Minhyuk cackles.

 

“I’ll get you all next time. That was just a warm up,”

 

“This is no joke,” Hyungwon says, jogging to the kitchen. “Keep your _fucking_ eyes peeled, you hear me?” he says, mostly to Changkyun. “Not you,” he says to Jooheon. “You just keep those eyes shut until you feel Minhyuk’s slightly chapped lips on yours. Don’t say anything but I got him lip balm. Strawberry.” he says. Jooheon blushes, changing the subject.

 

“Hoseok hyung, why are you running? He won’t kiss you, right? You’re in a relationship,”

 

“No one is safe. Nobody.” Hoseok whispers, for some reason.

 

“Oh, awesome,” Kihyun says, seeing they’ve all entered the kitchen. “Servers. Go take these platters out to the guests,”

 

“We _are_ the guests,” Hyungwon says.

 

“So take them to yourselves then, rich boy.”

 

“I’m not rich, my-”

 

“We know, your parents work at a travel agency. The platters, Hyungwon.”

 

“You’d think we all hate each other,” Jooheon says, laughing.

 

“What is this?” Hyungwon says, inspecting a lemon bar. “Is this the portion size for ants?”

 

“First of all, you’re eating that now because you touched it. Second of all, get out of here before I kick your ass.”

 

“You can’t reach it,” Hyungwon says, already scurrying and almost dropping the platter in his hurry to get out, knowing Kihyun would lunge for him. Jooheon makes eye contact with Kihyun.

 

“Merry Christmas, hyung,” he says. Kihyun’s eyes soften, and he hugs Jooheon.

 

“Merry Christmas, Jooheonie. Please go make sure he doesn’t drop my fucking lemon bars.”

 

“Will do,” he says. He hears Changkyun walk over and make a sad little puppy noise, begging to taste the cookie dough.

 

“It has raw eggs in it,” Kihyun says, resolve weak. Changkyun does it again. Kihyun sighs. “Just a little,” he says, giving Changkyun a scoop, about enough to make a single cookie. Changkyun chews it happily and smiles like a little kid, and when he’s not looking Kihyun smiles at the sight.

  
“Good?” he asks, and Changkyun nods, giving a thumbs up.

 

“Very. Thank you, hyung,” he says, and enters the living room with Jooheon.

 

“He scraped the fucking lemon off the lemon bar,” Hoseok whines. “I knew he was picky but this is ridiculous. Now it’s just a bar. What’s your problem?”

 

“Lemon is too spicy,” Hyungwon says, and Changkyun cackles, clinging to Minhyuk as he falls to his knees.

 

“Spicy?” Hoseok says, incredulously, lips out in a frustrated pout as he speaks. “That’s how you think lemons taste? I’m giving you a chance to change your answer,” Hyungwon shrugs.

 

“They’re _sour_ , hyung.” Jooheon corrects, taking the platter off Hyungwon’s lap. “You don’t deserve these,”

 

“What the hell? Is it Hate Hyungwon Day?” Hyungwon asks, through a mouthful of bar.

 

“Actually?” Minhyuk says, gesturing to the calendar to his right. “This says it is,” It does. In dry erase marker. In Kihyun’s handwriting.

 

“Son of a-” Hyungwon starts to say, and then realizes Changkyun is in the room.

 

“I shouldn’t,” he says. “There are children present,”

 

“For the last time, hyung, I’m not-”

 

“Punch is ready!” Kihyun announces, coming out with a huge bowl of red liquid. Hoseok makes eye contact with Changkyun and gives him a light punch to the arm. Changkyun rubs it dramatically.

 

“It sure is,” Hoseok says.

 

“You’re not funny,” Changkyun says.

 

“What’ve I missed while you hooligans have been in here?” Kihyun says, motioning for Minhyuk to get him his hat, which he does so promptly.

 

“Minhyuk gave Jooheon a stuffed jellyfish named Daryl-”

 

“I’m not calling him that, Changkyun-”

 

“It’s a respectable name, I don’t see the big-”

 

“I’m going back in the kitchen.” Kihyun says. “Those cookies, you know!”

 

“You made him leave,” Jooheon whines.

 

“Thanks, by the way,” Hyungwon says. Hoseok chucks lemon bar crumbs at him.

 

“Shut up,”

 

“Love you, hyung,” Hyungwon says.

 

“Love you, too,” Hoseok says back. Kihyun comes back in the living room.

 

“Back so soon?” Minhyuk asks.

 

“Cookies aren’t done,”

 

“Is the punch spiked?” Jooheon asks, and Kihyun raises his eyebrows.

 

“No,” he says. “It was hard enough to get Hyunwoo hyung to make normal punch right, let alone figure out the liquor ratio,”

 

“What’s so hard about it? Just keep tasting it,” Hyungwon says. He doesn’t even really want to drink, he just loves the banter.

 

“Just drink when you go see your family or something,” Kihyun says.

 

“There are some things my family just shouldn’t ever see.” Hyungwon says.

 

“Like your drunken rendition of ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’?”

 

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m talking about,”

 

“The one where you replaced every ‘you’ with ‘Kyun’? And serenaded Changkyunnie?”

 

“I’d forgotten about that,” Changkyun whines.

 

“Why would you want to?” Hyungwon says. “It was good,”

 

“You got a thirty percent accuracy score on the karaoke machine,” Hoseok says.

 

“Yeah, because I improvised the notes. I’m an innovator, hyung,”

 

“Hold on,” Kihyun says, sounding suspicious. “Chae Hyungwon? Did you delemon my fucking lemon bars?”

 

“He sure did,” Hoseok says, ready to snitch. “Delemoned the fuck out of them.”

 

“Thanks for always being so loyal,” Suddenly, Kihyun smells something burning, shoots up out of his chair before anyone else even realizes what’s going on. He runs into the kitchen, the others waiting for something to happen, and then he yells.

 

“God. _Fucking_. Dammit,” he says, pronouncing each syllable, and Hoseok whistles.

 

“Glad I’m not Hyunwoo.” he said

 

“You have to admit he curses passionately,” Changkyun says.

 

“I’ve never seen someone curse more properly than Kihyun. That’s the way cursing is supposed to be. It’s supposed to come from the heart,” Minhyuk says, makes eye contact with Jooheon who silently agrees. They fist bump.

 

“All I’m saying is, you were right there. You could’ve taken the cookies out,” Kihyun says.

 

“I panicked.”

 

“No offense, but you’re buying new ones at the store.”

 

“That’s entirely fair,” Hyunwoo says back, and Hoseok flinches.

 

“Remember what I said earlier about being glad I’m not Hyunwoo? Double that,”

 

“That’s your boyfriend,”

 

“Yeah, but this isn’t my problem.” Hoseok says, getting up to get some punch.

  


When Hyunwoo returns with some handmade cookies (the hands of the grocery store baking section employees), things start to really feel like a Christmas party. Minhyuk has kissed Kihyun 3 times, because he keeps calling Kihyun over to help him figure various things out and having Hyungwon move the mistletoe so it’s over them. When Minhyuk gets him the fourth time, Kihyun doesn’t even care.

 

“You never learn,” Minhyuk giggles.

 

“This is what I get for trying to be a kind, helpful person,”

 

“Kisses?” Hoseok says. “Seems like a pretty good form of payment to me. Put that mistletoe over me, HW.”

 

“Did you just call him the letters H W?”

 

“Maybe. Look, there he is!” Hoseok says, when Hyungwon stands over him, dangling the mistletoe. Minhyuk looks over and grins, makes eye contact with Hyunwoo who waves his permission, and pecks Hoseok on the lips. Hoseok giggles happily and catches Kihyun smiling to himself in the chair he’s sitting in.

 

“Kihyun ah.” he says, and Kihyun looks over. “You love us a lot, don’t you?” Kihyun looks to the left a bit, pursing his lips.

 

“Of course I do. That’s a weird question.”

 

“Then say it! Say it this once,”

 

“Can’t I just show it instead?”

 

“Nope!” Hoseok says. “You’ve been doing that all year.” he says, and Changkyun has his phone recording them subtly. Kihyun’s lips twitch, cheeks becoming a sort of dusty rose color.

 

“I love you guys,”

 

“Look at us when you say it!”

 

“Put some oomph into it!” Kihyun turns towards them with cute, wide eyes.

 

“I love you guys!” he says, and then smiles, and then cringes. It all happens very fast, and then there’s cheering.

 

“I got it!” Changkyun says, holding up his camera. Hyungwon hangs the mistletoe over Kihyun’s head and for the fifth time Minhyuk pecks him on the lips, only this time Kihyun actually presses back real quick, leaving Minhyuk scandalized. He touches his lips with his mouth open and points at Kihyun, looking back and forth from Kihyun’s smug expression which gives way to laughter to the group of boys laughing at his expense.

 

“He’s a con artist! A liar! He did all that just so he could kiss me!”

 

“Oh no I didn’t!” Kihyun says, standing up for some reason as if that will help prove his point. The familiar sound of their bickering returns and Hoseok leans back, satisfied.

 

When Hyungwon sits back down next to Jooheon, he whispers to him.

 

“Hope you don’t mind me being a wingman for your man to kiss another man.” he says, and Jooheon laughs.

 

“Wow, you said ‘man’ three times in that sentence and each time was referring to a different person. Anyways, it’s fine...Maybe don’t do it anymore, though.”

 

“Or you’ll get sulky,” Hyungwon says, laughing.

 

“Not sulky just…”

 

“Sulky,” Hyungwon finishes for him. “Anyways, I think we should do gifts now.” Hyungwon stands up. “Hyung?” he calls, and both Hoseok and Hyunwoo look up.

 

“Okay, my bad,” he says. “Hyunwoo hyung? Can we do presents?” he asks, and Hyunwoo looks around.

 

“Is that okay with everyone?” he asks. “If we do presents right now?” He gets a chorus of replies saying it’s okay and nods. Hyungwon walks into a room and Jooheon squints after him, suspicious.

 

“What’s up?” Changkyun asks, noticing him squinting.

 

“Nothing really. I just think it’s...suspicious that he suddenly thought opening presents was so important. I think he’s planning something.” As if on cue, Hyungwon comes back and thrusts a box into Jooheon’s lap. The other four people in the room don’t notice, wrapped up in conversation.

 

“You got that for Minhyuk,” Hyungwon says, and Jooheon stares at him.

 

“No, I didn’t.” he says back, and Hyungwon gives him an eerily motherlike glare that just shuts him right up.

 

“Okay! Yes I did! Where did I get it?”

 

“Unimportant. Thank me later.”

 

“Well, thank you right now, hyung. That’s so nice of you.” Hyungwon smiles at him and turns to the others to yell about presents.

 

“You don’t have to yell. There’s seven people in this room,” Kihyun says, getting up.

 

“Wow, you have good intuition,” Changkyun says. “He _was_ planning something.” The others stand up to get their gifts out of the other room, but Jooheon stays seated, squirming with the one box Hyungwon just gave him. He feels bad, but he knew about this party last minute and didn’t really have a chance to get anyone anything. The box in his lap seems even more suspicious to him now, as it’s the only gift he’ll have given anyone.

 

Minhyuk and Kihyun argue over if they should go around in a circle and have people open up their gifts or do one person at a time opening all their gifts. Eventually Minhyuk wins with his idea to go one person at a time otherwise it’ll “take six hours”, and everyone else is just happy they’re finally done debating the topic.

 

“I’m sorry guys,” Jooheon says sheepishly. “I didn’t really get around to shopping in time, but I’ll get everyone something. It’ll just be a little late.”

 

“Oh no, Jooheonie.” Hoseok says. “That’s fine. We’re just glad you could come and be here with us,” he says, smiling, and Jooheon grins, dimples prominent. Changkyun pokes them.

 

Minhyuk is so busy trying to affectionately micromanage everyone as they go through and open their presents  that he forgets he’s supposed to open his gifts, too.

 

“Well, that’s everyone!” he says, looking around at the mountain of wrapping paper that has formed in the middle of the living room. Hyungwon looks urgently at Jooheon and taps him on the shoulder, and Jooheon startles.

 

“Ah!” he shouts, looking at Hyungwon. “Uh, no hyung. You have presents, too,” he says, and Minhyuk’s jaw drops.

 

“Oh, yeah!” he says, and Hoseok laughs.

 

“Look at his face!” he points, and leans his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, laughing. Hyunwoo smiles and kisses Hoseok on the forehead quickly, so he doesn’t miss Minhyuk tear the paper off his present. He looks at what’s inside and grins over at Kihyun.

 

“Kihyunnie..” he hums. “You shouldn’t have,” he says, and hugs Kihyun, bouncing a bit. Kihyun smiles back, pleased with the reaction.

 

“What’d he get you?” Changkyun asks.

 

“Skincare stuff. So I can always look this beautiful,” Jooheon’s heart rate speeds up a little bit at that. He’s happy Minhyuk knows he’s beautiful, especially happy like he is now. Minhyuk opens a few other presents happily and it’s easy to tell that Minhyuk is genuinely happy, but he also reacts a certain way to make the gift giver feel appreciated, making eye contact, hugging them. Jooheon thinks it’s a good way to be, and knows any minute now, Minhyuk will open whatever Hyungwon got him. Jooheon doesn’t know what it is either, so he’s nervous.

 

“Minhyuk ah,” Hyungwon says, to get Minhyuk’s attention. “Jooheonie has something for you,” he says, pointing a long finger to the box in Jooheon’s lap. Jooheon picks it up and hands it to Minhyuk, nervous, his palms sweaty. Minhyuk looks surprised that Jooheon got him something.

 

“I thought you said you didn’t have time to shop,” he says quietly, a little mumbly, as he undoes the ribbon and tries to unwrap it so the paper isn’t ripped too much. He tore into all the other presents without a second thought, so it’s a bit perplexing, but no one stops him.

 

Wordlessly with the gift revealed, he stares at it. He blinks hard, eyebrows furrowing, and Jooheon almost lets himself think it’s to blink back tears, but that can’t be it. He pulls the items out of the box, still mesmerized, and looks at Jooheon.

 

“Thank you,” he says, voice strained. It’s a video game and a headset. It’s nothing overly sentimental or romantic, and Hyungwon got the presents anyway, but Minhyuk seems touched, and Jooheon accepts his hug warmly, patting his back comfortably. He didn’t even know Minhyuk liked to play games that much, but he just feels the right thing to say come to him.

 

“I just know you’ve been wanting to play,” he says into Minhyuk’s ear, and beside him Hyungwon smiles big, incredibly pleased with Jooheon’s instinct. He does a little fist pump, and Hoseok catches his eye, raises an eyebrow as he eats a cookie. Hyungwon shakes his head and Hoseok shrugs, smiling at Jooheon and Minhyuk again.

 

Minhyuk pulls out of the hug and it makes Jooheon a little sad because Minhyuk is warm and gives amazing hugs, but he doesn’t have to be sad for long, because Minhyuk looks into his eyes for a moment, a moment too long maybe.

 

His eyes flutter shut, and he leans in and presses his mouth softly to Jooheon’s mouth. It’s a little more than a peck, but it’s a sweet kiss. Jooheon closes his eyes too and kisses back just a little. They’re in front of five other people and they didn’t gather here today to watch him and Minhyuk make out, but the atmosphere is nice, and Jooheon hardly wants to pull away. Minhyuk does it first, and hugs him again. He whispers “Thank you,” again, and smiles. He decides to sit in Jooheon’s lap without asking, but Jooheon is more than okay with it, even though Minhyuk is a little bony and sometimes when he shifts it feels like Jooheon is being speared. Yes, it’s more than okay. He’s in his lap with his legs facing sideways so he can have an arm around Jooheon’s shoulders.

 

“Wait,” Jooheon says. “There wasn’t any mistletoe above us.”

 

“Didn’t need any,” Minhyuk says cheekily.

 

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Hyungwon shouts, and then claps a hand over his mouth. Jooheon snorts, makes eye contact with him, and Hyungwon clears his throat.

 

“I mean, I love Christmas! Fuck yeah, Christmas!” he says, and Kihyun rolls his eyes.

 

“Nice save, hyung,” Changkyun says, laughing. Hyungwon looks at Changkyun with all the love in the world in his eyes, which Changkyun doesn’t notice, because he’s inspecting his cookie. It’s okay. He’ll know one day, Hyungwon thinks, and then he smiles to himself.

 

“Hm,” Hyunwoo says. Everyone is purposely not mentioning the kiss or lap sitting or anything of that nature just so they don’t ruin whatever’s going on. “This may be shocking, but I’m not used to hosting parties,” he says, and everyone cracks up. Minhyuk laughs into Jooheon’s hair and Jooheon feels like he is the luckiest person there is, to share in this happiness with Minhyuk and be close with him.

 

“So,” Hyunwoo continues, despite Hyungwon wheezing on the floor. He’ll be like that for a few minutes, although surprisingly Kihyun is down there with him, and he can’t get up. Oddly, Hoseok withstood that one pretty well, and has his head in Hyunwoo’s lap. He looks sleepy but warm, comfortable. “Does anyone want to watch a movie? Any movie would be fine,” Hyunwoo had said it didn’t have to be a sleepover, but nobody ever wants to end a night like this, so Kihyun helps him carry the blankets and pillows from the guest room out and everyone sets up their sleeping area.

 

Minhyuk claims the couch and says if anyone tries to steal it he’ll dropkick them.

 

“He’s serious,” Kihyun says. “I’ve been a victim before,” he says, though he’s laughing. Minhyuk laughs too, at the memory, and then pats the spot beside him. Jooheon looks up instinctively, and Hyungwon laughs.

  
“Oh my god,” he says. “I’ve _trained_ you,”

 

“No, you haven’t,” Jooheon frowns. To prove the point, Kihyun pats the spot in front of him and Jooheon’s head whips around. Hyunwon’s laugh rings throughout the room and Jooheon purses his lips.

 

“Shut up…” he says weakly, taking the spot next to Minhyuk. “How are we going to sleep here?” he asks, and Minhyuk puts up a finger so he knows to wait, but looks excited about something. He reaches into the spot between the cushion and the arm of the couch and pulls something, and the footrests shoot out.

 

“Like this,” Minhyuk says, and then looks at Jooheon for a second, like he’s debating whether or not to do something. Jooheon is still mystified by the couch transformation, so Minhyuk giggles, the smile falls off his face, and then he kisses Jooheon.

 

“Ugh,” Kihyun groans, extra dramatic for comedic effect. “Is this going to be a thing now? As if I don’t see Hyunwoo hyung and Hoseok hyung make out enough,”

 

“What?” Hoseok shouts, suddenly wide awake, sitting up. The sound scares Jooheon and startles him out of the kiss, so Minhyuk, naturally, glares at Kihyun. Hyunwoo misses the weight of Hoseok’s head in his lap. He was almost asleep. “The hell you do! We’re not animals!” Hoseok says, and somehow they can all _hear_ him pouting. Quietly, Jooheon hears Changkyun say “That was _one_ time..”

 

“Why are you glaring at _me_?” Kihyun asks Minhyuk.

 

“You’re the one who made Hoseok hyung yell,”

 

“Kiss again!” Hyungwon yells. He has his phone out. His eyes are half shut from sleep but he cannot be deterred. “I missed it,” he says, and Minhyuk laughs.

  
“Absolutely,” he says, and kisses Jooheon again, putting their bodies closer and snuggling up to him. Jooheon, cheeks getting red, decides to gently push Minhyuk away. Minhyuk makes an inquiring noise, a gentle “Nn?” like a cat. Jooheon laughs nervously.

 

“Everyone’s looking…” he says, and Minhyuk giggles.

 

“Jooheonie’s shy,” he says to the room, and Hyungwon almost topples over on Changkyun. He’s very tired, but he managed to take the picture.

 

“He managed to take the picture,” Changkyun announces, and grunts, moving Hyungwon’s arm off of his shoulder. “He’s a lot heavier than he looks, you know. At least when he’s sleeping.”

 

“‘M not asleep!” Hyungwon groans, but it’s only half understandable and Changkyun’s eyebrows raise.

 

“Was that Korean?” he asks, sounding desperate for answers.

 

“I don’t know. You’re the one from Gwangju,” Kihyun says. “You should be the one who knows,”

 

“Wow,” Hyunwoo says. “We haven’t even put a movie on yet.”

 

“The Lorax!” Hoseok and Minhyuk yell in unison, and even though Hoseok is across the room, Minhyuk gets up to high five him, and then flops back down next to Jooheon, immediately snuggling into him.

 

“Hey,” he says. Jooheon looks up, goes “Mm?”

 

“Wanna be my boyfriend?” he asks, and Jooheon isn’t drinking anything, but emotionally? He’s about to spit out his drink.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to go on a few dates first before you make it official? I swear to God before today I didn’t even know this was a thing.” Kihyun says. “What, is Hyungwon gonna propose to Changkyun?” Amazingly, Hyungwon wakes up for the time it takes to throw a pillow at Kihyun, and then he lays back down, pillowless. Taking pity on him, Changkyun lifts his head and adjusts the pillow he has so it’s under both their heads. They’re close like this, very much so.

 

“Please don’t have lice,” Changkyun whispers, and Hyungwon snorts.

 

“I do not have lice,” he says, and Changkyun relaxes a bit. “If I did, however, you’d all have it too. It’s just not worth worrying about right now,”

 

“Why would you _say_ that?” Hoseok whines.

 

“What’s the point in waiting?” Minhyuk whines. “I mean, Jooheon hasn’t answered me yet, but still.” He looks over at Jooheon. “You good?” he asks, when he realizes Jooheon has stayed entirely still.

 

“Yes,” he says.

 

“Yes, you’re good? Or yes, you’ll be my boyfriend?”

 

“Both?” he says. He sounds hesitant, but he’s very sure of his answer. Minhyuk smiles so big it’s like Jooheon is staring into the sun, and he hugs Jooheon so tight it’s like he’ll pop.

 

“Don’t squeeze,” Jooheon begs. “Don’t squeeze,” Minhyuk lets go and pats him on the shoulder in apology.

 

“He’s like a Boa Constrictor, isn’t he?” Changkyun says, though by the way Hyungwon has ended up with his arm across Changkyun’s stomach, it’s unclear if he’s referring to Hyungwon or Minhyuk. Changkyun stares at his arm in his short sleeves and frowns. He pulls the blanket up so it covers the exposed skin and pats Hyungwon’s arm, looking satisfied.

 

“That was cute, Changkyun,” Hyunwoo says, smiling in a quietly knowing way. Changkyun blushes.

  
“I just feel bad seeing my hyung without enough blanket. He gets cold easily,” he says, and Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything in response at all, which somehow makes Changkyun more embarrassed.

 

WIth everyone settled, the Lorax plays through. Every so often Hoseok and Minhyuk quote a section out loud in perfect harmony. At one point Changkyun gets jokingly annoyed, goes “Did the hyungs write the script?” and Kihyun wheezes. Hoseok cries when the trees are all cut down and Hyunwoo chuckles not at the content, but at Hoseok’s predictable and soft nature.

 

“It’s not funny!” Hoseok says, tears streaming down his face. “Look how sad they are, good God.” Changkyun reaches up from the floor and holds Hoseok’s hand, reaches up even higher and wipes his ears with his thumb. “It’s okay, hyung,” he says. “You’ve seen this movie a million times. You know it’s gonna be okay.” Hoseok nods like a child.

 

“You’re right,” he says, and Changkyun smiles softly at him and lays back down. They all fall asleep one by one, slowly and without trying to. The room is so warm, the atmosphere is so full of love, and it’s so comfortable even on the floor.

 

Jooheon is the last one awake, which is lucky, because he snores. If he had gone to sleep first everyone would have chucked pillows at his head until he woke up. He feels overly aware of Minhyuk’s body tucked against his, its warmth, and how beautiful Minhyuk looks even asleep. He doesn’t want to risk moving and disturbing him, but his arm hurts, so he shifts to the side. He watches Minhyuk warily for signs of stirring awake, but Minhyuk just snuggles closer to him in their new position. He smiles to himself and lets himself bask in the warmth, falls asleep in the calm of the room, Minhyuk’s arm sliding around his waist. It’s like he’s protecting him from bad dreams, and sure enough, Jooheon sleeps better than he has in months.


End file.
